don't be stupid, Wally
by Winry-chan21
Summary: Wally is acting weird and jinx does not know why. FLINX. Based on one of my favorite songs. :P Perfect Flinx song.


**A/N: **_Hi everyone, I think this is the best song for a flinx. I hope you like it. _

_Declaimer: neither the song is mine, or the teen titans. _

**Don't be stupid, Wally**

Wally can be like a kick in the butt sometimes, if you know what I mean. I just cannot understand how he could be so trustful when he was trying to convert me, when he let me stay with him in his apartment, and even when he tried my food (which is not good at all) but he freaks out every time I go to the phone.

Dumb.

-_Trust me_- he said like a million of times before I became a hero. Now what? Am I the most wanted in the USA just because I answer the damn cellular or what?_ Next Saddam Hussein because a guy wanted to thanks me for saving his life by giving me a stupid daisy in the street, cool. _

I sigh. I think it's the tenth one in this minute. I really just don't get it. Why is he so mad when I talk to the fan guys in McDonald's? It's not because he is jealous, right? I am not his girlfriend or anything. I mean I live with him and I like him, but I know he would never ever like me, right?

Ok, I get sad with this idea. Maybe he just thinks I can be hurt if I get a boyfriend or he might thinks I wouldn't be a good titan if I had a boyfriend or something. Yeah, that could be a good answer, not a good reason because Robin's relation with Starfire could destroy all his argument, but a good answer after all.

Neat, now I'm an unprofessional hero.

I lie down on my bed. I think I have a headache.

_**You're so complicated-you hang over my shoulder  
When I read my mail  
I don't appreciate it  
When I talk to other guys  
You think they're on my tail  
I get so aggravated when I get off the phone  
And I get the third degree  
I'm really feelin' frustrated  
Why don't you take a pill and put a little trust in me  
And you'll see.**_

I hear a weird vibration in the wall and I stand up. I know is him.

Red hair, blue eyes, he is like the lyric of some old song.

-Hey, I'm sorry about the guy with the daisy- he says and I would like to have an eyebrow to raise it.

-For threatening him to make him meet the penguins in the south pole if he tried to give me a flower again or just for making him cry when he said he was talking to me and not to you?- I ask with sarcasm. Kid flash frowns.

-I'm sorry, didn't know you like the guy so much, ok? - He says and I know he is really mad.

_**Don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax**_

-It's not that- I yells and he stares at me with his blue eyes. I hate when he does that, I feel as if he could see my soul with those eyes, he interrogates me without words. He doesn't trust me. And I detest it.

-Then what is it Jinx? - He demands.

-Don't know, maybe I'm angry because you don't trust me anymore, what do you think about me, huh? Jinx won't be a good super-hero if she goes out with someone, that's it, isn't it?

-Don't be stupid- he says, and I hex him.

_**Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
don't be absurd-you know I want you  
don't be impossible**_

_**I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
so don't be stupid-you know I love you**_

-What did you say? - I ask with a flash of pink lightning in my eyes. Now **I am** angry.

-Don't be stupid- He repeats and I attack him again. The unicorn poster falls out of the wall but I couldn't care less.

- Now, listen to me pretty boy, you are freaking me out, I want to know what the fuck is wrong with you and I want to know that now!- I yells at him. He is looking at me and his face is red. I think he is as angry as me and I wait for a fight.

_**Stop overreacting  
you even get suspicious when I paint my nails  
it's definitely distracting  
the way you dramatize every little small detail**_

_**don't freak out until you know the facts  
Relax-Max**_

-You are the best titan ever to me, Jinx- he says.

-Then what's your damn problem, speedy guy? - I grumble.

-It's just that…you always…the phone, the mails, guys in the streets, the flowers in the door, the letters, Ack! - He yells too.

-You just want all that guys' attention, don't you? - I joke and he gives me the glare of death.

-Very funny- he answers sarcastically.

-Ok, but what did you want me to say? you sounds jealous- I point out.

- Yeah I'm jealous, but the hell with them! - He affirms and clasps me to his breast.

…I cannot talk now…

-I love you- he murmurs.

-Ok, that's a new one- I reply, and he lets me go. His expression is indecipherable.

-You don't care, right? - He asks. He's hurt.

-Don't be stupid- I say and hug him. The expression on his face is priceless.

_**Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible  
I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you**_

-Jinxie- he says in my ear after some minutes.

-What? - I ask.

- From now on, I'm the only one allowed to do this - and I know he is gonna kiss me.

-Oh, really? - I ask and he smirks, I love his smile, it says I'm sure.

_**Don't be stupid-you're my baby **_

His lips taste like sweet chocolate.

_**I'm mad about you (I'm mad about you)  
Can't live without you (can't live without you)  
I'm crazy 'bout you (I'm crazy 'bout you)  
Don't be stupid-you know I love you  
Don't be ridiculous-you know I need you  
Don't be absurd-you know I want you  
Don't be impossible**_

END

A/N: I hope you like it, I hope I'm doing it better now.


End file.
